


It's tough being a god

by othersin



Series: PharaohVerse [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Ancient Egyptian Deities, F/F, F/M, Fontcest, Incest, Ink!Sans - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Multi, Underverse, error!sans - Freeform, geno!sans - Freeform, reaper!sans - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: Geno has always been expected to take the throne when the time was right, though he had always been uncertain if this is what he really wants or if Papyrus is just staying with him out of duty and not love - his doubts on the matter have come at a horrible time however, an ancient temple in the desert has been disturbed and awoken a great evil onto the lands again. On taking on the old god, he has been hacked into pieces and sent to face the perils of the dangerous Underworld leaving the land of the living and Papyrus with the angry god - dead set on taking back his kingdom.this may be turned into a comic :) but idk





	It's tough being a god

* * *

‘Many years ago, before the ways of Ma’at ruled the world – there was Isfet, plunging the world into chaos and darkness, ruled over by fearsome beasts and demons. The monsters in this world were ruled under the tyrannical rule of evil Seth…’

‘Not the evil Seth!’ Papyrus, a young skeleton cried out – grasping the cat in his hands a little too tightly making the poor creature mew. He sat in the dip of his mothers lap and was cradled by her in the child’s fright, his older brother lounged on the bed, pretending he wasn’t listening to the tale unfolding – declaring he was too old for bedtime stories.

When his mother looked over to him he continued to pretend to sleep under her gaze.

‘Yes, the evil Seth – god of chaos and the shadow deserts, he thought mortal monsters were made to stay servants of the gods – he and the other gods feed off the tributes and magic that he harvested from them.’

‘But then along came Horus!’ Papyrus bounced in his others lap, his favourite was always the sky god - appreciating the others tricks to fool the god Seth in his many adventures.

‘Yes, along came Horus – he saw what the mortals could achieve and loved their creativity, even pretending to be a mortal and work with them.’ Their mother had a soft smile, ‘He even found love in a mortal monster.’

‘Our great, great, great, great, great, great, great… Geno, how many greats are there be?’ Papyrus added, asking their lounging brother.

Geno sighed,

‘More greats than you can say, Papy.’

‘Indeed.’ Her expression darkened, ‘Seth however learned of the young god’s taboo love and out of jealousy, set his eyes to destroy Horus's mortal  love and the life they created.’ Helvetica said softly, ‘It was then Horus gave his eye to his child – to protect them from the harm Seth wished to cause.’

‘He was hidden away though’ Papyrus added, in his excitement cutting off his mother - she gave him a playfully angry look.

‘You’ve heard this story so many times you know what happens, yes – with the help of Horus’s closest allies spirited away the child but Seth’s wicked curses worked fast on Horus’s mortal lover, soon they were lost in the grip of sickness. Distraught, Horus returned to the Underworld.’

‘And no one has heard from him since…’ Geno added softly, no longer feigning disinterest.

‘No, but his magic had left marks on the mortal world – so bright, that no amount of Seth’s shadows could destroy it.’ Helvetica whispered to her children.

‘Then it’s the story of the first Pharaoh.’ Geno hummed.

‘Yes, the first Pharaoh- the first of our magic line grew strong and safe under the kind gods guidance, he grew so strong that he challenged Seth himself for the throne of our kingdom.’ Helvetica said

‘And he won!’ Papyrus cheered, the cat finally having enough and lept away - slinking away in a huff.

‘Yes, banishing Seth back into the desert – unable to join his fellow gods in the underworld and trapped in the mortal realm he despises.’ Helvetica hummed, ‘and since then we’ve been living in peace and in harmony – this is the kingdom you are to inherit, my dears.’

‘Yay, Geno will be the best Pharaoh ever!’ Papyrus cheered loudly, as he usually does

Geno flushed,

‘I don’t know about that…’

‘Hm, what about me?’ a sad voice echoed out in the chamber, Helvetica removed the child from her lap – placing Papyrus next to his elder brother and went to greet her husband, ‘I thought I was the best Pharaoh?’ Gaster cooed at them, pouting.

‘Surely the heads of the temple are done with Pharaoh, so I can have my husband back…’ Helvetica asked pointedly, walking towards him and placing a cool hand against his chest, Gaster clasped her hand gently and pressed a kiss to it. He seemed to relax in his sons chambers – the tiredness lined his skull and headdress seemed to weigh heavily upon him.

‘I’m sorry, my love.’ Gaster sighed, ‘You know how the high priests are like.’

‘You should tell them that the queen does not appreciate them taking all of Pharaoh’s time.’ Helvetica poked the other hard on his chest, being felt though the thin linin he had to cover his bare chest.

‘Can you tell them, I feel I can’t convey the severity of the situation?’ Gaster asked with a smile.

‘Can’t spend my days with you boring, grumpy old men, there’s children to look after.’ Helvetica shrugged, turning back to her two young princes. Gaster wrapped his arms around her middle, the beads of her dress glinting in the candle light.

‘How about I tell them the bedtime story, and you sit in on the meeting.’ Gaster whispered to her.

‘Gaster, those men are afraid to look at me wrong – let alone talk to me.’ Helvetica huffed, ‘Not that I blame them, I am a force to reckon with.’

‘I think you would make a fine pharaoh for that reason, the meetings would be so quick.’ Gaster said thrilled, but letting go of her and going to his two young boys – pressing a skeleton kiss to both of their skulls, making Papyrus giggle and Sans groan in embarrassment.

‘Good night boys.’ Helvetica called softly, followed after by the taller pharaoh

‘Goodnight father, goodnight mother.’ They called after their parents, though leaving the candle aflame for a little while longer – the motifs on their ceiling had the story they were just told in the flickering candlelight. Papyrus wrapped his arms around his brother, and snuggled against the other - Geno stared up at the shadows on the ceiling, dancing like a moth drawn to the flame; the golden gliding glinted in light. Feeling sleep begin to embrace the elder prince - he reached over and snuffed out the flame, the hanging eye of horus was around his neck; the onyx and marble pendent was cool to the touch.

* * *

 

 


End file.
